Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS), content providers can include content and/or links to such in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a reader or aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.
A passive user may wish to avoid managing her content feed subscriptions. One way is to adopt another user's content feed subscriptions as her own, thus delegating the responsibility of selecting content feeds for subscription to that another user. A second user may export his list of content feed subscriptions to a file. The first user can import the file into her aggregator application and subscribe to the content feeds included in the file. However, this still requires some subscription management on the part of the first user, since she is still responsible for unsubscribing from content feeds to which she no longer wishes to subscribe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient manner of subscribing to feed content.